


Drabble:  "On Second Thought"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock re-evaluates his feelings about Vulcan culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "On Second Thought"

Drabble: On Second Thought  
By Laura Goodwin

 

Madame Amanda Grayson was the one who had filed a formal complaint. She accused Captain Kirk of taking advantage of Spock, during Pon Farr.

Kirk was in the hot-seat now. The truth was out: everyone knew that he and Spock were mated.

The Vulcans jumped in, and were amazingly supportive. Kirk was surprised, but Spock wasn't. 

Spock had rejected the Vulcan way of life when he joined Starfleet. He hadn't ever depended on his Vulcan relative's support … but then he “married” Jim.

Spock developed a new appreciation for the Vulcan way, when the Vulcans united to support his marriage claim.


End file.
